Large beverage containers are commonly used by the public. For example, gallon and half gallon containers of milk and juice are commonly purchased by consumers. In addition, juices and other beverages made from frozen or powdered concentrate are commonly made in half-gallon and gallon containers. Although purchasing and/or making beverages in large quantities can be cost effective for consumers, it can be difficult for certain individuals (e.g., small children, elderly adults, people with disabilities, people with arthritis, etc.) to lift and pour beverages from larger containers. Furthermore, there is increased incidence of dropping a large and heavy container or spilling a beverage from the large and heavy container when attempting to pour liquid out of the container. As such, many people decide to purchase smaller containers of beverages which are typically less economical.
In view of the current state of the art of containers, there is a need for a dispenser than can be used on a wide variety of containers to conveniently dispense the liquid in such container without having the user lift and pour the liquid from the container.